


Lovely

by Your_Cass_is_Mine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Dom Josh Dun, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Help, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, One Shot, Oops, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Tyler Joseph, This is gonna be one hell of a ride, Top Josh Dun, Why Did I Write This?, see you in hell, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Cass_is_Mine/pseuds/Your_Cass_is_Mine
Summary: Well, when your bandmate gropes your ass in front of lots of screaming fans, wouldn't you be embarrassed? And maybe just slightly turned on?  So, when they decide to haul ass and head back to Josh's apartment, you really shouldn't be surprised.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I literally have no fucking idea. What am I doing?

Tyler Joseph had just finished singing the last sentence of the song that signaled the end of the tour, when Josh walked up behind him and gave his ass a firm smack. Tyler yelped in surprise, and turned around to face the grinning blue-haired boy. A faint blush was hidden on Tyler's face as the room plunged into darkness, and the roar of the audience drowned out both of the band member's senses. Suddenly, a toxic neon yellow light lit up the stage again, and Tyler shook his head slightly before turning towards the Clique, his arms spreading out on either side of him as Josh took his place next to Tyler. Their arms came to rest on each other's backs as the bowed to the crowd. "Thank you so much for showing your support tonight!" He rasped through his mic, his voice hoarse from screaming. 

With another short bow, the two bandmates walked off the stage, arm in arm.

As soon as the door to their dressing room was closed, Josh had Tyler pinned to it, smashing their lips together, a groan grinding it's way out of his throat. A spark of satisfaction sparked through Josh as the smaller boy let out a small whine. Their lips worked together beautifully, tongues tangling. 

Tyler parted his lips to allow Josh's tongue to roam the wetness of his mouth. Another needy whine escaped him as he tried to grind against Josh, needing the friction that didn't exist.

Josh chuckled and broke the kiss, backing away. "Not here."

Tyler started to protest, but cut himself short as he nodded, understanding what Josh was trying to say. He grabbed his jacket, and fixed his disheveled appearance before walking out the door and down the long hallway. Josh followed after him, a smirk plastered on his face.

The car ride back to the hotel was silent, almost. Apart from their heavy breathing, and Tyler's occasional whimper when Josh slid his hand further up his thigh.

Finally, they made it back to the hotel, and Josh practically shoved him in the elevator. Tyler was pinned against the wall again as Josh kissed him fiercely, but briefly. The elevator made a ding sound, signaling that they were on the third floor. In which, once the elevator door was open, Josh was dragging Tyler through the hallway and towards their room. He fumbled with the key for a moment before he jammed it in correctly and slammed the door open. He shoved Tyler into their hotel room, and immediately had the smaller man pressed against the door, their lips connected in a fierce kiss. 

Josh slid his tongue over Tyler's bottom lip before biting at it softly. Tyler let out a small moan, which Josh took as an opportunity to slide his tongue into the slickness of Tyler's mouth.

Hands started to wander, Tyler's coming to rest on Josh's neck, while the other carded through his bright blue hair. Josh had his hands sliding up and down Tyler's side, running over his torso, ghosting his fingertips over his ribs. Josh broke the connection between their lips to place wet kisses along the brunettes jaw, below his ear, and down his neck. Sucking softly when he reached Tyler's collarbones, he bit down gently.

Something in Tyler snapped, and he was tugging Josh's hair, bringing the man up so that they were eye-to-eye. "Frick, Josh." he breathed, "Please, Josh. Please, I need it."

Josh smirked and leaned forward to nibble on his bandmate's ear, whispering huskily in his ear, "Tell me what you want, baby. Do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you into the mattress, treat you like the whore you are? Do you want me to _use_ you? _Break_ you? Make you _mine?_ Want me to fuck your tight ass until you're screaming my name?" hot breath ghosted over Tyler's ear and down his neck

Tyler let out a shaky breath, and whined low in his throat, "Please Josh, f-, please, I need it." It came out in one breath.

Josh smirked, "Use your words, princess," He growled, pinning the boy by his hips when he tried to find friction to relieve his throbbing cock.

The brunette glared at Josh and tried to speak, only to be cut off by his own moan as Josh roughly pinned his hips to the door. "I don-"

Suddenly firm hands were gripping his hair, tugging sharply. "A- ah, Josh," Tyler panted.

"Let me hear you beg, slut. Do you want my cock?"

Before Tyler could respond, he was pushed roughly to his knees, his face only a few inches away from Josh's bulge. He gulped as Josh looked down at him expectantly. "Well?" The blue-haired boy growled. "Suck."

With a sharp intake of breath as Josh pulled on his hair impatiently, his fingers were fumbling over Josh's belt, struggling to get it undone, and shove his tight jeans down. Finally, FINALLY, Tyler pulled at Josh's pants down to rest in a pool of denim at Josh's ankles.

Tyler groaned at the sight, his mouth watering slightly. "Frick Josh, you're so big." He breathed.

The blue-haired boy scoffed at Tyler's refusal to cuss. "Get to it," he ordered, leaning against the door. Somehow they had switched spots when Tyler had been shoved to his knees.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Tyler hooked his fingers under the waistband of Josh's boxers, keeping his eyes locked on Josh's as he pulled down the constricting piece of fabric.

He pulled Josh's boxers down his legs and onto the floor, groaning as Josh's erection was freed, bobbing against his stomach. Tyler reached forward to grasp Josh's cock, stroking down his length slowly. He leaned forward enough that Josh's cock bumped against Tyler's plump, swollen lips.

"Open up for me, baby boy," Josh demanded roughly.

Without hesitating, Tyler opened his mouth, and the instant his mouth was open enough, he had a mouth full of cock. Tyler gagged as the head of Josh's dick dragged across his throat.

"Oh, _fuck, _Tyler!" Josh moaned, his hips bucking on their own.

Tyler smirked as well as he could through a mouth full of Josh's dick, hollowing his cheeks and sucking gently. Groaning as he felt Josh's finger tangle in his hair. He pulled off long enough to whisper "fuck my throat, Josh", to which Josh replied with a tug on Tyler's hair, pulling back onto his cock, Tyler's throat constricting against him for a second as he choked. A harsh tug on his hair got his attention, and his mouth was suddenly free for a moment, before something slammed into his mouth again. Tyler let his jaw go slack as Josh used his mouth, thrusting roughly into his throat.  
A few minutes later Josh's rhythm faltered, and he tugged Tyler off of him abruptly. "Fuck, Tyler, good boy," Josh praised breathlessly.

Tyler barely had time to grin up at him before he was being tugged to his feet by his hair, spun around, and shoved face-first into the wall.

"Fuck, you're such a slut, Ty." Josh breathed, grinding against Tyler's ass, making Tyler whimper.

"Please Josh..."

"Please what?"

"Please just do it!"

"Do what?" Josh teased, grinding against Tyler harder.

"Josh! Please.. just fuck me!"

Josh grinned and spun Tyler around to face him, grabbing the younger man's wrists, and shoving his hands above his head. "Good boy, asking so nicely.."

Josh grabbed Tyler by the wrist and dragged him across the room and to their shared bedroom, throwing Tyler down on the bed, face-down. He yanked Tyler's skinny jeans down his hips and thighs to throw them on the ground. Flipping Tyler over, he yanked his shirt off of his body to join his jeans on the floor, leaving Tyler in dark blue lacy panties. Josh groaned low in his throat, groping Tyler's ass roughly. "Baby Boy, _fuck" _ Josh growled out. "Look at you, all dressed up for me. Good Boy" his hands caught on the waistband of the panties, and he curled his fingers under the material to yank them down over Tyler's ass, growling savagely when he saw the glass plug shoved up the boy's ass. "You naughty boy. Goddamn." Josh groaned, grasping the plug and pulling it out half way, stretching Tyler's rim over the widest part of the plug, making Tyler moan loudly.

Josh pulled the plug out all the way suddenly, throwing it down on the bed. "Fuck, Ty" Josh ground out as he reached for the lube. He coated his palm in the slick substance before stroking himself slowly, slicking himself up. He flipped Tyler again, shoving his face into the mattress and hoisting his hips into the air, so that his ass was on display. Deciding to tease Tyler a bit, he slid two fingers across his entrance, almost letting them slide in, but pulling away at the last second.   
Tyler had begun to beg at this point, babbling and almost sobbing. A string of "Josh please fuck me, I need it" and "Give it to me, Josh, I've been good"

Finally, Josh relented and gave the boy what he wanted, pulling his fingers away and lining himself up. In one smooth thrust, he was buried in Tyler's ass to the hilt, Tyler keening into the mattress. He gave Tyler a moment to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Repeating the movement over and over, until Tyler started to beg Josh to go faster and Harder, to which Josh obliged.

Tyler was a mess, his mouth gaping open, and his eyes glazed over in bliss, his body rocking with Josh pounding into him at an unforgiving pace.

"How's that feel Princess?" Josh panted out, slamming directly into his prostate.  
Tyler screamed out, his back bowing, and his fingers white-knuckling the sheets. "F-fuck, Josh.." Tyler mewled, his eyes squeezed shut.

Josh slowed his pace, slowing drawing his length out of Tyler, and thrusting back in slowly. "I believe I asked you a question, Kitten," Josh growled.

"Ah! J-Josh! Feels so fucking good, don't stop, don't sto-- _Oh!"_

Josh abruptly pulled out. Tyler made a small sound of protest before he was cut off by Josh flipping him over onto his back. His back arched, his mouth falling open in a silent scream of pleasure.

Josh rammed into him without warning, growling as he pushed Tyler's knees to his chest, bending him in half, angling his hips so he was repeatedly pounding into his prostate. "Good Boy."

"D-Daddy" Tyler breathed out, not realizing the words that came out of his mouth until Josh's hips stuttered to a stop.  
"W-what'd you just call me?"  
Horror swept through Tyler and he stuttered, "U-uh, J-Josh, I said Josh,"  
"No, no you didn't."  
"Fine, I said--_ DADDY!" _Tyler screamed as Josh slammed into him.  
"That's what I thought." He growled. "Again."  
"W-what?" Tyler stammered.  
"Say it _again."  
_"Daddy! Oh, fuck, daddy, harder!_" _Tyler cried out.  
Josh started ramming into him, rhythm faltering, his pace becoming erratic.   
Tyler couldn't take it anymore, with a stammered "Josh" his back arched and he came all over the sheets, Josh still rutting into him.  
Josh faltered as Tyler convulsed around him, squeezing his cock in just the right way, and with one, two, three more thrusts, he slammed into Tyler, buried deep in his ass before shooting his cum deep inside the boy beneath him with a low "Fuuuuuck"  
Josh collapsed against Tyler's back, bringing them both on their sides, still connected with each other. "Fuck, Ty, you took me so well, such a good boy for me." Josh muttered hazily.  
Tyler answered with a sleepy "Mmm"  
Shortly after, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you lived through that, I apologize. Tips are welcome! And I so very appreciate compliments! And, yeah...
> 
> COMMENT YOUR SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU WANT
> 
> 9/19/19  
aaaaaaaaand, I've lost my motivation.... lovely


End file.
